Nico gets taken care of
by otakufan375
Summary: Nico gets sick with a fever and it's up to her her younger siblings to take care of her


Nico was doing some chores around the house. She was also making sure that her sibling were well taken care of. She loved her siblings so much. She would do anything for them. She would protect them from anything. She was cooking dinner for them. Nico was starting to fell dizzy, but she ignored it. She would even ignore her own health to take care of her family. Nico was starting to feel sick from all the work that she has been doing for the past couple of days. She would play with her siblings when they wanted to play with her. She would sing them a song before they would go to sleep.

Nico tried to not show how tired she was in front of her siblings. In their eyes, she was the greatest idol in the universe and she tried to make that dream a reality because life as a school idol was really fun and she hoped that it would last forever. Nico was finally done cooking and brought her siblings dinner.

"Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotarou, dinner is ready!" Nico hollered

The three siblings ran into the dining area and sat down at the table and waited for their food. They loved the food that their older sister made for them. After dinner Nico was doing the dishes and once she was done she went back to the living room to see that her sibling were pretending to idols. Nico knew that they wanted to be idols like her. Nico then felt the fatigue and this time she couldn't fight it off. Nico collapsed and started to breathe heavily

The sibling were playing their idol games but they stopped when they heard a sound that sounded like something falling. They looked in the direction that the sound came from. They saw that Nico was on the floor. They stopped what they were doing and ran over to her.

"ONEE-CHAN!" They screamed

Nico didn't move and continued to breathe heavily. Cocoa was starting to panic because she didn't know what to do or what was going on. Cotarou wanted to cry. Cocoro wanted to call her mom but she didn't know her number. She didn't know her dad's number either so she couldn't call him. Cocoro put her hand on her sister's head to find some comfort. When she did she noticed that Nico's head felt hot. Cocoro finally figured out what was wrong. Their older sister was sick with a fever.

"Cocoa, Cotarou! Onee-chan's sick!" Cocoro said

The other siblings came over and looked at Nico.

"Feel her head" Cocoro said

They went over to feel her head and they felt how hot her head was. They realized that their beloved older sister had a fever.

"You're right" Cotarou said

"What do we do?" Cocoa asked

"We take care of her until she gets better" Cocoro said

Cocoa and Cotarou looked at their sister with a confused look on their faces.

"Onee-chan always took care of us. She made sure that we were well taken care of and now it's our turn to take care of her. We need take care of her until she's better" Cocoro said

"You're right! Onee-chan was always there for us. We needed her all the time and now she's the one who needs us" Cocoa said

"Let's take care of Onee-chan" Cotarou said

The three sibling tried to remember what Nico always did when one of them would get sick. They would remember that the first thing that she would do is take them to bed. The three siblings worked together to drag Nico to her bed. They were finally able to get her on the bed in her room. They also remembered that Nico would always get some cold water and put a wash cloth in it to sook it.

"Cocoa, could you go get a bucket of cold water and put wash cloth in it?" Cocoro asked

Cocoa saluted.

"Leave it to me!" Cocoa said

Cocoa left the room to get the water while Cotarou and Cocoro kept an eye on their older sister. Cocoa returned with the bucket of cold water and the wash cloth. Cocoro dumped the wash cloth in the water and brought it back out. She wringed it out and placed it on Nico's head. They remembered that the next thing that Nico would do was to cook some soup. This would be a problem because none them knew how to cook. They had no choice but to skip that part because they knew that Nico would get mad at them for trying to cook by themselves. The next thing she would do was give them some medicine but they didn't know what medicine to give her so the only thing that they could do was watch Nico as she rested. The siblings remembered that she would often check their temperatures but since they didn't know about the temperature of the human body yet there was no way they would understand when Nico's temperature would return to normal.

An hour passed and Nico was starting to get better. Cotarou noticed that Nico was sweating bullets, so he took a fresh towel and wiped the sweat away. Cocoa took the cloth off of her head and re-soaked it and placed it back on her head. The three siblings kept watch over her the entire time. They didn't even go back to play their idol games. They were way too worried about their older sister to play. The three siblings fell asleep while watching over Nico.

After two hours passed the front door opened and Mrs. Yazawa entered the house. She was surprised to see that the living room was empty. Usually her three younger children would be in here playing. She then noticed that the door to Nico's room was open. She checked the room and saw that all of her children were asleep. She noticed that her oldest child had a cloth on her head. She went over to Nico and removed the cloth and felt her head. She felt really warm.

Mrs. Yazawa went to the bathroom and got a thermometer and put it in Nico's mouth and waited for around a minute. She looked at thermometer and saw that Nico still had a fever. She realized that her three younger children tried to make her feel better. She smiled at her children. She loves them very much. She put the cloth back on her head and went to make some soup for her. She came back with the soup and woke Nico up. Nico slowly opened her eyes and saw her mom staring down at her.

"Mom?" Nico asked

"Eat this Nico, it'll help you get better" Mom said

Nico did what she was told and ate the soup. Mrs. Yazawa then went into the bathroom and got some medicine. Nico took the medicine and lied back down. She finally noticed that her three younger siblings were in her room.

"What these three doing in my room?" Nico asked

"They were watching over you the entire time. They were trying to help you get better" Mom said

Nico was shocked that her sibling had tried to take care of her. It was strange that her sibling were the ones taking care of her because she usually the one who's taking care of them.

The three siblings woke up and were surprised when they woke up in their own rooms. They remembered that their older sister was sick. They ran out of their rooms and were about to enter Nico's room but they stopped when they saw that Nico was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Nico turned around and saw that her siblings were there. She smiled and told them that breakfast would be ready in a little bit. The siblings were overjoyed that their older sister was all better. Nico thanked them for taking care of her. She also told them that mom came home and took care of everything else. The sibling were happy that they were able to help their beloved older sister get better. Nico decided that she was going to teach them how to take care of someone when their sick so they'll know what to do next time.


End file.
